Cartoon Crossover Crisis
by regulardude45
Summary: In Zim's Latest Attempt to Try to Overthrow the Earth, He Plans to Take All of The Evilest Villians In Each Cartoon Dimension and Join Forces to Rule the Universe, but Dib Finds out his Evil Scheme And Uses the Same Technology to Grab Heroes of Each Dimension to Help Him Against Zim. The Fate of The Universe is In Their Hands!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, This is My first Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy the effort that will be put into this! Here's Chapter 1...

* * *

_Chapter 1: Zim's Next Plot_

__Today was a fairly normal day in the town which noone knows the name of. Birds were chirping, squirrels were eating their nuts... and Zim was about to release a new evil scheme to take over the earth and all its people and animals (especially bees).

"Gir!" shouted the green being from the planet irk. "Front and center! We have a LOT of work to do and ground to cover today! In a second a not so seemingly normal green dog had dropped right in front of the Irken. "YES, MY MASTER!" The no brained SIR unit said to his leader. Gir was a strange robot. He was built from a scrapped SIR robot unit and had random junk in his head as a brain. Zim's leaders, the Tallest, gave Zim the worst model of a SIR they could give him. This was due to him not even being a real invader. At the moment he should have been in Food Courtia, the food court planet, but when heard that Operation: Impending Doom 2 was suppose to come he quit being banned from his planet and went to join the invasion. The Tallest really hate Zim.

"Today is a special day Gir," Zim started. "The day that we finally take over the filthy planet Earth!" Gir wasn't really paying attention to Zim's rant about taking over the world. He was busy pretending his Taco was an airplane. As Zim continued to boast and congradulate himself he noticed Gir not paying attention. "Gir! What did i just say?"

"Uh," Gir said confused trying to think of an answer. "You were talking about how big the nerd kids head was and how you were going to have a taco!" Gir wasn't much of a listener, but he got lucky today. "I see you've been paying half attention Gir," The alien lectured. "We need to work on your listening skills. Anyway, I've been toying around with my Evil-Dectector-Ray 9000 and I've found something extraordinary. There are branches and branches of evil energy throughout the different demensions of the universe. If there are more evil villians like me then maybe if we round enough of them, then we can defeat all thats in our way! Even the Dib-worm won't have a chance!

This "Dib-worm" Zim is talking about was his worst enemy. Him and Dib have fights all the time. Dib was always trying to stop Zim's evil plots in an effort to save the world from Zim's reign of terror. He knew he was an evil alien, but no one would believe him when he told other people. Zim's Disguieses were extremely weak and lacked of creativity, but Dib's town was a place filled with morons, so no one noticed Zim.

"I knew he was up to something!" The large headed boy yelled while listening to Zim's talk about his knew evil plan. "I'm glad Zim has another plan involved with me knowing exactly how to stop him! All I've got to do is travel through the demensions like Zim will, but instead of rounding up villians i'll round up heros! A heroic smirk went across Dib's face, but that was quickly flipped upside down. "Crap! I don't know how to make demensional portals!" Dib's face went into a scared expression, thinking about what would happen when Zim rounded up enough villians.

On the other line Gir was pretty confused on how this was going to work. "Wait. How to you make something that shoots portals to other demensions?" Zim was shocked at Gir's sudden realization of wanting to know how to make a demensional portal device. Yet Intriged. "You know what Gir?" He said. "Scince were _obviously not being hear by someone else_ I'll tell you how to make one." Gir's face lit up. "Hooray!" Gir screamed excitingly.

Dib couldn't believe his luck. That little robot had just given Dib the answers he needed. He listened carefully to the instructions and tried to follow them perfectly. Zim had tried to describe every little thing that you needed to make a demensional portal device, and even giving instructions on how to add some additional things like a GPS on anyone and anything to you to find and a custom built in signal that can find either the purest of heroes or the evilest of villians. When Zim finished his instructions Dib had followed every little detail he could. Not only was he able to follow Zim through the demensions, but he could also find all the heroes he could to help him on his quest to save to world!

Zim had finished telling Gir his instructions and actually felt happy to have this little quality time with his not so bright robot minion. In reward Zim gave Gir a large taco that he could eat during the trip. Gir went up to his master and hugged him tightly to thank him for the crunchy, delicious and greasy reward in his hand. Zim really appreciated it. He had never gotten hugs. No one at his home planet really liked him. Except one girl who had loved Zim for the longest, but was destroyed one of the burning buildings during Zim's hostile attack on Irk during Impending Doom 1.

Zim let out a large sigh at the exspence of remembering he had killed the person he loved, but quickly sucked it up and got ready for their first destination. Gir was jumping with joy at the suspense as Zim used his demensional portal remote to open a magical portal. At the same time Dib had also opened a portal, ready to start his large and long journey to who knows where.

Zim, Dib and Gir all said in Unison while beginning to walk into the portal, "Next Stop, EQUESTIA!"


	2. One Pinch of Chaos

Hello, This is My first Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy the effort that will be put into this! Here's Chapter 1...

* * *

_Chapter 1: Zim's Next Plot_

__Today was a fairly normal day in the town which noone knows the name of. Birds were chirping, squirrels were eating their nuts... and Zim was about to release a new evil scheme to take over the earth and all its people and animals (especially bees).

"Gir!" shouted the green being from the planet irk. "Front and center! We have a LOT of work to do and ground to cover today! In a second a not so seemingly normal green dog had dropped right in front of the Irken. "YES, MY MASTER!" The no brained SIR unit said to his leader. Gir was a strange robot. He was built from a scrapped SIR robot unit and had random junk in his head as a brain. Zim's leaders, the Tallest, gave Zim the worst model of a SIR they could give him. This was due to him not even being a real invader. At the moment he should have been in Food Courtia, the food court planet, but when heard that Operation: Impending Doom 2 was suppose to come he quit being banned from his planet and went to join the invasion. The Tallest really hate Zim.

"Today is a special day Gir," Zim started. "The day that we finally take over the filthy planet Earth!" Gir wasn't really paying attention to Zim's rant about taking over the world. He was busy pretending his Taco was an airplane. As Zim continued to boast and congradulate himself he noticed Gir not paying attention. "Gir! What did i just say?"

"Uh," Gir said confused trying to think of an answer. "You were talking about how big the nerd kids head was and how you were going to have a taco!" Gir wasn't much of a listener, but he got lucky today. "I see you've been paying half attention Gir," The alien lectured. "We need to work on your listening skills. Anyway, I've been toying around with my Evil-Dectector-Ray 9000 and I've found something extraordinary. There are branches and branches of evil energy throughout the different demensions of the universe. If there are more evil villians like me then maybe if we round enough of them, then we can defeat all thats in our way! Even the Dib-worm won't have a chance!

This "Dib-worm" Zim is talking about was his worst enemy. Him and Dib have fights all the time. Dib was always trying to stop Zim's evil plots in an effort to save the world from Zim's reign of terror. He knew he was an evil alien, but no one would believe him when he told other people. Zim's Disguieses were extremely weak and lacked of creativity, but Dib's town was a place filled with morons, so no one noticed Zim.

"I knew he was up to something!" The large headed boy yelled while listening to Zim's talk about his knew evil plan. "I'm glad Zim has another plan involved with me knowing exactly how to stop him! All I've got to do is travel through the demensions like Zim will, but instead of rounding up villians i'll round up heros! A heroic smirk went across Dib's face, but that was quickly flipped upside down. "Crap! I don't know how to make demensional portals!" Dib's face went into a scared expression, thinking about what would happen when Zim rounded up enough villians.

On the other line Gir was pretty confused on how this was going to work. "Wait. How to you make something that shoots portals to other demensions?" Zim was shocked at Gir's sudden realization of wanting to know how to make a demensional portal device. Yet Intriged. "You know what Gir?" He said. "Scince were _obviously not being hear by someone else_ I'll tell you how to make one." Gir's face lit up. "Hooray!" Gir screamed excitingly.

Dib couldn't believe his luck. That little robot had just given Dib the answers he needed. He listened carefully to the instructions and tried to follow them perfectly. Zim had tried to describe every little thing that you needed to make a demensional portal device, and even giving instructions on how to add some additional things like a GPS on anyone and anything to you to find and a custom built in signal that can find either the purest of heroes or the evilest of villians. When Zim finished his instructions Dib had followed every little detail he could. Not only was he able to follow Zim through the demensions, but he could also find all the heroes he could to help him on his quest to save to world!

Zim had finished telling Gir his instructions and actually felt happy to have this little quality time with his not so bright robot minion. In reward Zim gave Gir a large taco that he could eat during the trip. Gir went up to his master and hugged him tightly to thank him for the crunchy, delicious and greasy reward in his hand. Zim really appreciated it. He had never gotten hugs. No one at his home planet really liked him. Except one girl who had loved Zim for the longest, but was destroyed one of the burning buildings during Zim's hostile attack on Irk during Impending Doom 1.

Zim let out a large sigh at the exspence of remembering he had killed the person he loved, but quickly sucked it up and got ready for their first destination. Gir was jumping with joy at the suspense as Zim used his demensional portal remote to open a magical portal. At the same time Dib had also opened a portal, ready to start his large and long journey to who knows where.

Zim, Dib and Gir all said in Unison while beginning to walk into the portal, "Next Stop, EQUESTIA!"


End file.
